The Hunt Begins
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: More of Emma's past is revealed as she and Justin hunt for the mysterious Victor Claw. Part 2 to an Unforgotten Life please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any once upon a time characters nor is this story for profit

The Hunt Begins

Emma Swan stared into the turquoise eyes of the young man in front of her. His name was Justin Price a bounty hunter like her and one time her partner. "So, right down to it eh no hi how are ya what have you been doing lately just right down to business same old Blondie", Justin said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Justin it's just I found my son and I found someone who makes me feel very happy I just want to get this over with", Emma said firmly.

"Geez Blondie I'm sorry I feel like a totally jerk for dragging you away like this but with Victor Claw out and all I needed your help", Justin said in an apologetic tone. "But can't you tell me at least a little about your new life more importantly your _son _", Justin said in a curios tone.

"Ok fair enough Justin Henry, my son found me about two years ago and I moved to a town called StoryBrooke where I met his adoptive mother, Regina", Emma began. "At first Regina and I hated each other but we slowly worked things out and I got a job as a deputy and shared a room with my friend Mary Margret; then the old sheriff died of a heart attack and I became the new sheriff and slowly started a relationship with Regina", Emma finished.

"Wow Blondie looks like you hit the jackpot finally grown some roots I'm proud of you", Justin exclaimed.

"So what about you?" Emma asked.

"Oh same all same all catching bad guys , moving from place to place, partying with every lovely lady in sight being free", Justin told her.

"Wow you haven't changed a bit", Emma replied.

"Well Blondie I hope your hungry I ordered your favorite ham omelet with extra cheese with hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon", Justin said as a waiter appeared with a tray of food.

"You still remember my favorite foods but failed to remember I hate it when you call me Blondie", Emma said teasingly as a smile spread on her face.

"Oh my apologies Goldilocks", Justin said with a laugh.

Rolling her eyes Emma asked again", what do you know about the breakout?"

Taking a sip of his coffee Justin replied", I just got word of it a week ago and it took me awhile to remember your cell number". "According to the report someone helped Claw escape maybe one of his goons now normally the cops would handle this but since we caught Victor the first time they got a hold of me to aid them in the search and naturally I wanted to include you in on the fun", Justin explained.

"Lucky me how did they get out?" Emma asked.

"A helicopter with guys packing some serious weapons shot most of the guards and Victor jumped in and flew away", answered Justin as he ate his donut.

"So, got any leads Justin?" questioned Emma as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Only one you remember Bobby Bits? ", Jason asked.

"Yeah the eyes and ears of the scum underworld", answered Emma.

"Exactly if anyone knows where Victor Claw is hiding I bet my boots he would", Justin replied.

"Well let's go pay our old friend Bobby a visit", Emma said as got up from the table.

"Good idea Goldilocks ", Justin replied as he paid their tab. He led Emma to an old looking motorcycle.

"I can't believe you still you have that hunk of junk", Emma exclaimed with a surprised tone.

"Excuse me but you helped me build this hunk of junk remember Blondie", Justin replied back.

"Yeah that was one fun summer", Emma said with a faraway look in her eye. "Hop on Blondie we have a friend to visit", Justin said as Emma hopped on and they rode away.

As they rode down the road Emma replayed her first meeting with Justin Price.

It happen when Emma was just eight years old. Flashback: _An eight year old Emma stood alone by a tree when three older boys came up to her. "Well, well little miss highway baby sitting all alone hey which highway did your parents leave you on North or South? ", asked the leader. _

_ "Go away stupid head!" cried Emma as tears threaten to fall from her face. _

_ "Watcha gonna do highway baby?" asked the second boy as they closed in on Emma._

_ "Well I'm going to kick your butt!" shouted a voice from behind the tree. A 10-year old boy with black hair jumped at the leader knocking him to the ground. Throwing punch after punch until the other two grabbed him and held him still so the leader could hit him. _

_ "Leave him alone!" Emma shouted angrily as she grabbed a small branch and hit the two boys with it. While the dark haired boy beat on the leader until finally the bullies ran away crying. Emma turned to look at her rescuer and said", Thanks for helping me"._

_ "No problem Blondie thanks for helping me you are deadly with that branch", he told her._

_ Laughing Emma said", Well my name isn't Blondie its Swan, Emma Swan", while holding out her hand._

_ "The name is Justin Price please to meet you Emma Swan", the boy told her while shaking her hand. _End Flashback

Ever since that day Justin and Emma were thick as thieves always having each other's backs but sadly to say no one wanted to adopt them. Emma told Justin how she got adopted but was sent back at age three when her "parents" had their own child. He held her till she stopped crying. Since no one ever threw them a birthday party they threw each other one. For Justin's birthday Emma saved up some money doing chores and bought a chocolate cupcake with a candle in it and gave him a shark tooth necklacd. For Emma's birthday Justin made her a wooden swan and sang to her. They did that all the way up till Emma was17 years old and they ran away from the foster home to become bounty hunters.

"Hey Emma were here", Justin said as he broke Emma out of her trance. They were staring at an old shop that read in broken white paint _Bits Goods Great Things for Low Prices_.

They stepped into the shop as a little bell went ding. "I'll be with ya in a second", called a burly voice. A pudgy man with beady eyes and greasy blonde hair appeared with a huge box of broken junk. Then he turned around to face Emma and Justin and his face went white. "Oh no it's you two again listen I didn't miss any courts dates or nothing I run a legal operation", Bobby said firmly his whole body trembling.

"Relax Bobby we're just here for some information", Justin assured with a smile.

"What do you know about Victor Claw's breakout?" Emma asked firmly.

"Nothing nada zilch now please gets out", Bobby exclaimed firmly.

Justin grabbed him by the arm and said harshly", Now Bobby tells us what we want to know and we won't tell your friends that you're a snitch"

Bobby's gray blues widened in fear as he said", Alright all I know is that Victor got out to reestablish his place in the crime underworld and to get his revenge on you too".

"So, he wants to kill us big shocker there", Emma snorted.

"No he doesn't want to kill you Emma he wants you to join him because you bested him and he admires that in a lady but he does want to kill Justin", Bobby said firmly.

"Of course where can we find him?" questioned Justin.

"Go to a few towns west of here rumor has it that Victor Claw is in a night club called _The Devils Paradise_", Bobby told them.

"How fitting", Emma said as Justin let go of Bobby.

"Let's go Emma thanks for the tip Bobby stay out of trouble ya here", Justin warned.

"Yeah sure just keep your mouth shut about me", Bobby begged as the duo left his shop.

Justin and Emma rode on down in search of Victor Claw yet they didn't notice a black sports car quietly following them. "You think they'll lead us to Claw?" asked a man named Scar who ironically had a huge scar going across his face.

"Of course and when they do we'll get Claw and the reward money", a man named Fat Joe replied with a smug grin.

"What will we do if they get in our way? ", Scar asked.

"Well, accidents do happen when you're a bounty hunter", Fat Joe replied revealing his hand gun.

"Yeah accidents do happen", Scar cackled as they followed Emma and Justin down the road.

To be continued…..

Author's note: I know that there are a lot of weird names I'm sorry but please review. Hope all of you are enjoying the story


End file.
